1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system in which a plurality of master devices communicate with a slave device having the same function as the master devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device such as a digital television (DTV) comprises many devices, and the devices may communicate with each other. For example, there is an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) communication that can be performed between the devices. The I2C communication is suggested by Philips, and uses two communication lines of SCL and SDA for a communication between a master device and a slave device.
Here, a plurality of slave devices may be provided. The master device may communicate with the slave devices based on an address.
The master device is connected with the required slave devices for the I2C communication. In some cases, the plurality of master devices are connected with a slave device (hereinafter, referred to as a “common slave device”) having the same function as the master devices for the communication therebetween.
FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate connection methods for the communication between the master devices and the common slave devices.
FIG. 1a illustrates the master devices which use separate communication lines to be connected with the common slave devices.
At this time, a first master device and a second master device may always communicate with the common slave devices through the communication lines respectively connected therewith. However, as the common slave device having the same function as the master device is provided in the communication line connected with the respective master device, the production costs increase.
FIG. 1b illustrates the respective master devices which use a common communication line to be connected with the common slave device.
Unlike in FIG. 1a, a single common slave device is required in FIG. 1b, thereby saving the additional costs of a second common slave device. However, the first master device and the second master device may communicate with the other slave devices as well as the common slave device, only if they operate as a master. Thus, the first master device and the second master device may not simultaneously communicate with the common slave device and the other slave devices. For example, while the first master device communicates with the common slave device, the second master device may not communicate with the other slave devices, as well as with the common slave device, thereby lowering the overall communication speed of the system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system configuration and method that minimizes cost increases and improves communication speed, and which can be provided in a case where a common slave device performing the same function as master devices is installed in a system to communicate with a plurality of master devices.